N2D2
by kaoruyo
Summary: The first fanfic I want to share is titled Night Knight Day Died. I know the title sound lame, so do the story OTL. I wrote this long long along with one of my friend. I'm sorry for the grammar mistake, and the lame story.XD. Basically, we (me and my friend) got the idea from Vampire Knight. And I adopt the concept of eye's color changed from Twilight, so yes, it involved vampires.


The sky is fading into the dark. The moon begin to show its face into the world, transferring light for those who cried for it.

Meanwhile, many 'ojou-sama' are gathered before the most gorgeous (but creepy) gate you'll ever seen. It looks like that they're waiting for 'something' there. No one care about the cold weather that hit their tiny body brutally.  
"Nee nee, who do you think will be the first one arrive here?" It's Akicha who is asking her fellow classmate, Rie.  
"Hmm..dunno. But whoever she is, it's fine,since they're all so cool~" Rie said, excitingly.

The crowds getting excited suddenly, she's here! Mariko-sama is here!  
"Kyaaaaa~" shouted the crowds when Mariko stepped down from her shining black limousine. The car looked slightly glowing as it was reflecting moon's light. Mariko is as gorgeous as always, even more gorgeous than the expensive car. The school uniform fit her perfectly. The white long blazer with black line along the collar, the pure white shirt with the black tie, and the thigh length skirt looks like it was made just to fit her. She smiled to the crowds while waving her hand, made the audience become more excited.

"Mou~, Maririn~, stop spreading your pheromone, how could you take my portion?"

"Yuko-sama!" The shout became even louder when the Squirrel Yuko got down from her porcshe and hang on Mariko's hand. Actually, they all live in a dormitory so they didn't really need to use car to go to school, but they just love to show off. Beside, it will make the day class student go crazy.

"Get back! Get back! Keep distance!" shouted Jurina to the crowd. Since she is the guardian, it's her job to make sure there were no day class student who get contact with night class student. One false step and it could turn into nightmare.

Bukk!

Accidentally, she got kick by the crowds and fell onto the ground.

"Daijoubu?"  
A hand appeared before her eyes, offering help.

Jurina opened her eyes and saw a girl who share the same surname with her smiling gently at her. For seconds she amazed at how perfect the creature before her. But then, realization hit Jurina, after a frown, she refused Rena's help and stood up by herself

"Thanks, but no thanks."

And… Jurina left Rena with her hand still hanging in the air. Rena raised her brow for a second, somehow hurt by the younger girl attitude towards her.

"Nyan~Nyan~"

Yuko walked up to Haruna who was just got out from her white Benz, and started clinging on her.

"Yukooo! Yamete yo!" shouted Haruna.  
Yuko decided not to hear Haruna and keep trying to kiss her with her hand roaming everywhere.

"Stop it,Yuko. We'll be late for class, come on!"

Mariko pulled Yuko's collar and took her away from Haruna.

"Itaai! Let me go, Mariko!" shouted Yuko, helpless. But Mariko still too strong for the midget.

Before disappeared, Mariko secretly sent a smile to Haruna who suddenly blushed.  
_

The night hadn't end yet when Maririn brought Yuko elsewhere, and the crowds had lessen. Suddenly, a familiar sound of horse stepped sound appeared. Not only a single horse. It must be more. Soon, it appeared to be eight horses gallantly hauled a golden decorated carriage. The person had a seat inside must be a big-league one. The carriage stopped right in front of the school gate.

Haruna, Rabutan, Rena and Myao who were chatting, amazed to see the carried, wondering who was inside. The carriage's door opened, showed a dashing dark shadow got out from the luxurious carriage. It was a man, a man with a white-complexion, marking that he was the same 'species' as the other night class students. The said man, wearing a black suit combined with a white coat outside, stepped down to the ground and started walking to the gate. The man, smiled before finally reaching the gate.

"Who… who are you?" Still amazed, Myao tried to question the mysterious man.

A dazzling smile appeared on the man face, "You will know…soon…" said him as he walked inside, leaving the stunned students standing there.

From faraway, 3 students were seen running towards the school. They were Sae, Sayaka, and Mayu. They up to the crowds, who were still blown away by the mysterious man.

"Have the headmaster arrived already?" asked Mayu, still panting from exhaustion.

"The headmaster? Who?" Rabutan replied.

"A guy with horse-carriage." replied Sayaka.

"That's mean…" Myao pointing at the school building.

They all then running into the school.

That night the lesson didn't start quickly, as the student were told to gather at the school main hall, a hall which used as a cafeteria in the afternoon. The night class didn't really need human appetite so... They usually hunt for preys in the night or drunk medicine the school gave. But less students took the second choice.

Mariko and Yuko too were sitting on one of the chairs. Yuko's face was a bit red, it seemed Mariko had just slapped her.

Mariko wishpered to Haruna, "You're save now, Yuko won't bother you anymore."

"Hontou?" asked Haruna.

"Mmm… I'll protect you."

Haruna blushed, she couldn't stopped staring her hand who became so interesting suddenly.

"Konbanwa, shojo-tachi!"

The attention moved from the student's own activity to the rostrum in front of them. Behind the rostrum was The Headmaster, Count Nobuyuki. The headmaster blew a smile to the attendant. Most of the student thought the Vampire Prince was quite handsome and gallant. Just fit his role as a count of a big vampire family.

"What do you think of him, myao?" asked otta.

"Umm,not bad,I can feel the charisma in him. We haven't met him since we enter this gakuen, aren't we? I think he's beyond my expectation." explained Myao. She felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing the 'prince'. She has to agree that this 'prince' got her good.

Beside Myao, was Mayu, who found it boring, she didn't care at all at the prince's speech. She blew up her gum while put her head on her hand. She really needed a fresh air now. But she's too lazy to walk, that's why she still sit on her chair sweetly.

On the other side of the room Yuko still trying to get to her Nyan2 but Mariko blocked her way. It looked like that a slap on Yuko's face didn't enough. But this time the squirrel didn't get off guard as she kept eschewed.

Rena saw the scene from far away,and sighed. She glad she didn't sit near them, with Yuko brutal movement Mariko's hand gonna slap somebody else. And... well.. .it was what exactly happened.

"Ups!sorry,sayaka! I don't mean to..."

Mariko apologized as she accidentally slapped Sayaka instead of Yuko. Poor Sayaka unfortunately sit beside Yuko.

"Bwahahahaha… look, Mari! She gonna beat you after this." laughed Yuko hardly sensing a glare behind her back.

"No, squirrel, you, get, back, down, here!" shouted Sayaka, getting angry.  
Beside, Sae tried to calm her down but it seemed Sayaka pretty angry that night, maybe she was having her pms? Well,I don't think vampire still get the 'monthly guest'.

"Somehow they can be that stupid, aren't they?"

A sexy voice went through Rena's ears.

"Oh, it's you Tomochin. Where have you been?"

"Just got my dinner, I can't concentrate with my stomach empty."

Rena saw Tomochin eyes, they were sparkling ruby red. Yesterday it still a dark one so Rena wondered who got a dreadful night today.

"Wew, you must have taken me in, I'm pretty thirsty here. I haven't drunk for almost a week." pout Rena.

It's the truth. She just got captived with the guardian so she spent this week secretly watching the guardian sleeping off guard.

"Ah, I see. I think that pills won't get you full,isn't it?"

"Not at all."

Tomochin saw through Rena's slightly dark blue eyes, she never understand why Rena got a different eyes colors, since they're both vampire (and the both aren't a pure-blood one).

"Well, why don't we skip classes then? I don't think it has a point in attending these classes anyway."

"But…"

"Aw, come on, Rena, keep that 'good for nothing' student act for later. Come on! I don't want you to get berserk in one of our classes."  
Rena thought about it, still reluctant but...

"Okay then."

Then the two slipped without one knowing they disappearance.

Meanwhile, at the day class dormitory yard...

"Jurina to Kumi. I'm at C1 section and it's clear here."

Jurina, with pajamas beneath her hoodie jacket paired with a dark black jeans with a pair of knee length boots, has her patrolling time with Yagami Kumi. As guardians, it's her job to keep the vampires away from fragile know-nothing-for-good girls.

"Kumi to Jurina. It's A5 section here, all going smoothly."  
A5 is the section at the 3rd floor of the dormitory.

The only student(s) know about the existence of vampires were them, the guardians. They practically were a 1st year student of day class, but they both had live there longer than just one bare year.  
It's about 10 years ago when, they headmaster, Erin-sensei, rescued them from a beastly vampire. And with her childhood friend, Nobu they were raised under great care. Being a guardian just one way to gave back that kindness could they receive as orphans.

Both Jurina and Kumi didn't know how old was Erin-sensei exactly because she almost didn't change for these 10 years, she kept giving the feel of mature twenties woman but also sometimes acted like a kind mother for both of them. They were once tried to ask it but they only got a death glare from her so they never asked it again. Asking the count won't help either since he will only joking around with it.

Kumi and Jurina was not sibling, they just incidentally lived in the same orphanage and being good friend when a vampire suddenly got them. They both hate vampire very much. Both of their real parents murdered by vampire (or so as they thought). The only vampire who got their respect was the count, he didn't kill anybody and got his hunger down with medicine, it must be hurt though.  
Suddenly, Jurina spotted a black shadow flying before here. She got her guard on. And preparing her stick (stick yang kaya dipake polisi,can't think better weapon than this since they're practically do something police job like) in case some fight is going to happen.

"You!Right there! What're you doing?! You know this area is off limit at night..."

Jurina got frozen as she saw the shadow clearer.  
It was a pure looking girl sucking into someone neck, her blue eyes didn't match her bloody mouth that grin scarely. That grin turned into surprise look. Rena didn't expect to meet her 'guardian' angel in this shape of her. It's too late to hid her fangs anyway.

In shock, Rena left Jurina frozen, flying into the dark of the wood outside. flying into the dark of the wood outside.

Jurina got her senses back. She was scared (but a bit amazed, she never seen such a beautiful blue eyes before). Then she realized... A half-dead body was lying near her foot. The blood changing the white snow into bloody red one.

Jurina almost throw up when she felt something cold on her neck.

"Going on a patrol eh?"

Tomochin hugged (or you can rather say, strangle) Jurina from behind. She can't help it seeing such a bare neck in front of her. Despite the fact that she was already full.

Jurina's got even more frighten.

'Come on Jurina! It's your job to beat these vampires! Why are you just standing there?'

Bukk!  
Tomochin felt a hard punch on her neck.

"Well well, isn't it Itano-san?"

Before Jurina can realize it, she is now about 10 meters away from dizzy Tomochin who trying to get up from the ground.  
In front of Jurina was Erin-sensei. She probably was talking a walk while reading her books. Jurina wonder why this sensei never get tired reading that worn out book whose title couldn't be read anymore.

Tomochin get her fangs out, angry.

"Don't be so mad, Tomochin. You can't attack student, you know?"

Again, before both Jurina and Tomochin realized it, Erin-sensei had stood in front of Tomochin and offering her hand to help Tomochin up.

"Don't give me the flithy hand of yours, I can get up by myself."

Tomochin slapped Erin-sensei hand and tried to get up by herself.

"Wew, that's rude of you, Tomochin~" said her jokingly.

After countless of tries Tomochin still couldn't get her feet to support her tiny body.

"Sure not having my help?" offered Erin-sensei again.

Tomochin got no option, she got Erin-sensei hand and managed to get up (after Erin-sensei secretly touch her neck and release the 'lock').

"Are you okay, Jurina?" asked her, she looked a bit angry now.

"Um,I'm okay thank you for saving me."

"What are you doing just now?"

'Uh oh, she's going to scold me.'

"I have trained you to handle that kind of situation right?" said Erin-sensei again, "Sigh, now just get to your room, I'll clean the mess here."

So then, there is Erin-sensei sighed a lot seeing her 'child' disappearing before her.

"Hoaaam~"

Sashi can't help but let the yawn out from her mouth. She barely slept yesterday, since she was playing FF XIII until the next day. Tomo~mi tried to stop her as she spending the night at Sashi's room but you know lah, Sashi was such a heavy gamer that nothing would stop her from finishing what she had started. *she didn't manage it though since the sleepiness beat her out.

"Look! I have told you, haven't I?! You totally ignored me yesterday, so don't ask me to get you up if you get sleep in class!" pout Tomo~mi.

"Oh come one, Tomo-chan! I don't mean to ignore you! You just come in a bad timing. You should have gone back to your room other way."

Tomo~mi gave an angry glare which stopped Sashi from flaring another excuse.

"Ah, Rie-chan!"

Tomo~mi decided to left Sashi alone after she saw Rie walking toward the class.

'Sigh'..

The lonesome Sashi once again have to eat the dust...alone...

Jurina still couldn't get the picture out of her mind. That blue eyes... She was scared, but somehow she found it amusing. She should have hated vampire, but why she felt different for this one? It was strange for her since it was an unknown feeling that filling her chest. She just could hope for good rite now. She would just take it easy and do her routine as always. Yes… as nothing had happened…

A shadow with long black coat hid behind the bell tower. It's now shining blue eyes scanning through the day class main park. As it found its target, a sad smile appear on her pale face. She was glad she was okay. She somehow mad to Tomochin when she knew what had Tomochin did to her. She almost beat her but Sayaka stopped her. She wouldn't win against Tomochin though. And it's a somehow rude to attack her after her offer to fed her.

Rena then tried to get out from the shelter.

"Ouch."

The skin on her hand got burn easily. It's only 7 o'clock and its cloudly but the sun still is an enemy for her.  
Seeing her 'guardian' disappearing into the building made her even sadder. She really want to reach her but the vampires can't enter the school building at day (unless they want to get burn).  
Rena cursed her status. She really hope she's not a vampire NOW, well she never really remember how it feel to be a human though.

Rena decided to go back to the dorm, it's her time to sleep and she will soon get really sleepy.

_  
As usual, when the class was yet to begin, the students gathered and chatting to each other. Haruna too, was not spared. She was walking to the classroom when suddenly she got pulled.

Haruna couldn't resist when she was taken away by this people into a big unused room.

It was Yuko.

"Let me go, Yuko." begged Haruna.

"No… I don't want to." answered Yuko, while pushing Haruna to the wall.

"Damn you, Yuko" Haruna began to provide some resistance to Yuko.

"Why can't you see it Haruna? I… I love you… from the very beginning." Yuko still pushing Haruna to the wall, whispered into Haruna's ears. Her voice sounded so sad and lonely yet wild and harsh.

Haruna couldn't do much, Yuko was way stronger than her.  
Yuko started stroking Haruna's hair, trying to kiss Haruna while Haruna couldn't really do a thing when Yuko, oppositely, could.

Yuko felt win as Haruna began to stop her resistance. It was when suddenly heard the sound of the door opening.

"Let her go, Yuko."

Mariko appeared to emerge from behind the door of the room.

"Oh, do not get involved with my business, Mariko." Yuko shouted from another side of the room.

"I said, release her, Yuko, or ... "

"Or what?" said Yuko, finally released Haruna, who suddenly fell down to the floor, and faced Mariko.

Then… Yuko suddenly lifted a shot towards Mariko. The fight began!  
With sprightly Mariko avoid sharp blows and gazed toward Yuko. When she was preparing to fly another punch, Mariko quickly gave a kick towards Yuko's stomach. The kick affected Yuko, who fell down and slammed towards the corner of the room.

Yuko anger peaked, the fight would get into its climax soon.

Yuko's best punch were going to Mariko's face when, unexpectedly, Haruna hinder it and… the punch got her instead.

"Why… What's wrong with you, Haruna?!" asked Yuko frustrated.

"That… that was because… I don't love you. I… I'm in love with Mariko now…" Haruna said, stammered. It sure did hurt, the punch.

Mariko starred at Haruna who was going to fall due to the beating.

Shocked, broken, disappointed… that feeling mixed in Yuko's heart, produce a bowl of tears ready to be poured. It was only her pride that helped Yuko managed to hold it.

"I'm not finished yet, Mariko… I…I will avenge you. I… just wait for it."

In a blink of eye, Yuko disappeared behind the darkness of the night.

The fallen Haruna, luckily, was caught by Mariko in time.

"Why do you do this, Haruna? How stupid can you be?" said Mariko, she too sad and angry.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want Yuko to hurt you." replied Haruna.  
"Stupid! You… stupid…" shouted Mariko, tears began to build around her eyes.

"I…love you…" said Haruna just before her consciousness went out.

Sayaka's greeted with glaring Yuko when she entered the class. And came to her senses MariHaru was missing. Again, Sayaka was looking at Yuko who was spaced out. There were tiny bruises on her face. Well, vampire couldn't get bruises since they're dead already. But somehow Sayaka knew there was something happened between the squirrel and the lovey dovey pairing. But, today it was on different stage.

Sayaka couldn't think much as she then felt arms circling her waist.

"What are you doing standing in front of door class? The teacher will scold you."

Sayaka felt her face blushing *she can't but oh well*.That was the most wanted voice she want to heard today.

"You should be in your classroom, Sae." said Sayaka calmly, but honestly, her heart skipped faster.  
"Moou... Don't be too strict, you know the teacher always late right?" pout Sae, she put her chin on Sayaka's shoulder.

"Who's always late?"

Suddenly Sae felt someone behind her. It's Oshima-sensei!

"Ah..."  
"Look, Sae, go back to your class. It'll only give me trouble."

Sae was a bit sad when Sayaka said that. But she decided to let Sayaka go and run into her class.

"You too, Akimoto-san. Go back to your seat." said Oshima-sensei, "and you said something like that to her isn't necessary." whispered her again, left Sayaka in confusion.

"Right class, now open page 34!"

And the long class of night class began.

The moon is shining brightly, made the yard isn't on its usual darkness.

Mayuyu or sometimes called Nezumi, was walking around night class dormitory who technically stood beside day class, separated by a big glamorous gate. It was always closed so Mayu didn't get any idea why it should be a gate.

Mayu spread out her hand and started to jumping with one leg while the other was bent up.  
She showed cunning smile when she got excited by it. Walking in the dark is much better than trapped in a class full of others vampire who loved to chat. Mayu doesn't understand why there were vampires who love to gossiping around. She put down her hood and tried to listen to the wind when... Mayu suddenly heard a sound came from the bushes.

"Is there anyone?"

No answer. Mayu's heart skip faster of excitement as she somehow smell human blood mix with the cold wind.

Then it appeared. With long white night gown, with eyes closed, walking closer to Mayu.  
Much to her surprised, 'it' then hugged Mayu tightly and brought Mayu to the ground with her.

"Wuaaa..."  
A small scream let out through Mayu's mouth. Shocked.

"Don't go, Kii-kun."  
Mayu got frozen. This girl hugging her was talking in her sleep, moreover, was WALKING in her sleep. Mayu didn't know though, how she managed to pass through the gate but Mayu was sure this one was human. Hunger suddenly gotten into her, she hadn't eaten for about five days and the girl before her looked purely delicious.

Mayu stopped buried her fangs onto the girl's neck when she felt tears on her back. Could you cry in your sleep? Mayu had no idea but she then gently comb the hair of girl before her.

"Sssh... It's okay. I'm here now, nothing to worry..." Mayu said in the most gentle tone she could manage.

The girl suddenly stopped shacking and Mayu guessed the girl totally fallen asleep now.  
The problem was...they couldn't stay in 'this' position all the night, vampire won't get cramped but what would the others vampires think to see them in such pervert position moreover, the girl was clinging tightly to her.

"You there! What are you doing!"

Oh no! In this worst state someone saw her like this? Mayu never ever dreams about it.

Constantly, Mayu felt the weight before her loosen. Whoever it is, she had freed her. But this thought was not for so long as she felt a stick before her nose. Mayu lifted her head. A cunning smile reappeared oh her face when she knew who came to her rescue. It's her favorite 'center'.

"It doesn't suit you, that suit." Mayu pointed Jurina's black leather suit.

"Any problem? You should be happy now because you will not be after this!"

Jurina started to lift her arm and preparing to hit the 'mouse' before her while still holding onto the girl.

"Jurina-chan?"

Jurina stopped her hand and quickly kept her stick hidden behind. The day class student only knew that she was the student representative not a vampire guardian.

"Ah, I guess I wake you up, Yuki-senpai. I'm sorry." said Jurina politely.

"Um..where am I?" said Yukirin nervously. She then saw Mayu sitting on the ground, looked messy.

"Oh no! Did I do it again? Sorry! Did I 'attack' you or something?" Yuki got panicked, left her two viewers in confusion.

"I.. it's alright... You didn't attack me, she did."  
Mayu pointed Jurina and her cunning smile appeared again. It's her chance to bully this cute guardian.

Jurina widen her eyes, "when did I attack you! It's you who almost..." bit her... Jurina glad she didn't continue her words. It would expose everything.

"Ah...Jurina-chan, sorry. I get you into trouble, don't I? It's my bad habit to walk in my sleep. I guess I have to take sleeping pills after all." Yukirin shook her head in regret, then she remembered about the messy mouse and offer her hand.  
"Sorry. I don't mean to trouble you. I hope you could forgive me." said Yukirin.

'Oh,who won't forgive you if they look onto your pure black eyes?' Think Mayu, she quickly captived by Yukirin's black charm.

Mayu got up with the help of Yukirin and they stared into each other eyes for a while. Yukirin amazed in such a beautiful dark red orbs in front of her own deep black ones. While Mayu couldn't find any other reason why is she got so captived by the pure looking yet charming creature before her.

"Ehem!" Jurina's cough broke this heartwarming companion, "you should go back to your room, Yuki-senpai. It midnight already and you shouldn't pass through that gate. I don't know how you managed to anyway."

Yukirin got back to her senses and saw Jurina pointed out their dormitory. It's when she realized how defendless she was in the middle of this silent night.

"Ah,sorry Jurina-chan. I don't mean to."  
"It's okay. Now let me accompany you back to your room."  
"Ah,you shouldn't Jurina-chan. I can't get back there alone."  
"Are you sure?" Jurina looked through Yuki's eyes, "well then I will accompany you through the gate then Kumi will get you."  
"Eh, no...I mean..." Yukirin started to feel uneasy.  
"I insist. Let me, please."  
With puppy look of Jurina, Yuki melted and let Jurina accompany her.

"You! Stay there! I still have bussiness with you!" Jurina pointed still captived Mayu while taking Yuki back to her dorm.  
The loud shout got Mayu back, and once again the cunning smile appeared.

'Like I will obey you, center.'  
In a glimpse of light, Mayu melted within the darkness and Jurina won't get her when she got back here.

_  
Kumi was on her patrol when she saw a shadow moved in the corridor. She sighed, she didn't understand why these girls keep trying to escape in the night. They didn't know the danger before them. And it'll only pile up her works.

Kumi started to walk faster and follow the shadow.

"What are you doing at this time in the night?"

Kumi stopped her step and hid behind the nearest pillar due to her reflect.

"I... Umm... I just can't sleep."

She heard the shadow answered.

"Well,but you couldn't walk in the hallway at night, it's dangerous."  
The other voice came out and Kumi could see a bit of her.  
"I..I'm sorry Oshima-senpai. Eh..Oshima-sensei. I..."  
"Sssh... Don't worry, you're safe with me." said Mai2 smiling, "let me get you back to you room, Reina-chan. And you can call me Mai2 when there is only the two of us."

Reina soon turned into silent, she couldn't speak anymore. The stature before her were too perfect. Her shining face but somehow sad in expression was well fit with Mai-Mai's slightly tall body. The curve of her body still seen perfectly within the training suit she wore. But, Reina feel something different in her admired senpai. Mai2 is looked a bit tired and...somehow... scary... And..most of all, usual dark brown orbs are now changed into dark *almost black* red one.

"Nee, Mai-san... Are you wearing contact lenses? Your eyes is different now."  
Mai2 came into realization that she wasn't wearing her usual contact since she was teaching night class right now, she never like to wear one anyway.

Upon hearing this, it got Kumi in total armed. Mai2 should be really hungry right now and even she was Erin and Nobu-san right hand, she was still a mere vampire.

Kumi prepared for the worst. It they should fight,she will.

"Well, yup! I envy those eyes of night class student, so I want to try ..." Without losing charisma, Mai2 answered her kouhai, and her student, nervously.  
"Now,let me get you back to your room. And promise me you won't do this again, okay?"  
Reina who still amazed just nodded and followed her sensei to her own room.

Before leaving, Mai2 gave a small wink to a pillar near them.

"Eh? Who did you wink to, Mai-san?"

"Nothing." Mai smiled gently to Reina and they walked together.

As their disappearance, Kumi went out from the shadow, lost her breath.

'How can she know I was there? Am I not good enough yet?'

Kumi got in frustation as Mai2 was able to spot her even though she had tried her best to hid her existance.

Left the frustation out, Kumi continued her patrol, hoping there will be no other naughty student.

The next day, there's a little 'commotion' at day class, especially at 2nd grade. It was all about Mari-haruna-yuko incident last night.

"Have you heard about last night, Atsuko?" asked Takamina.

"Somehow... The one with Mariko, Haruna, and Yuko-senpai, isn't it?"

"Yup! I wonder what next are going to happen." Takamina said and couldn't help but grinning.

'It's something like triangle love, isn't it? Hehe..."  
Atsuko can't help but smiling, she's just as curious as others girl about the trio.

"Nee, I heard night class' headmaster is so handsome that whoever saw him will melt."  
Yukirin, who didn't put much care about the trio, said random thing suddenly.

"Umm, that's what I heard too." Akicha got into the conversation.

"Aaa~ It's make me curious." said Acchan.

"Hmm... Why don't we sneak here tonight? It's still our class isn't it? We take as much people we can't get." said Takamina, her inner thought spinning for some ideas.

"But don't take Matsui, and Yagami. They are just that witch right hand. They won't let us if they know our plan." Acchan added.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me. I won't let Erin-sensei know about this too." replied Yukirin. Honestly, she didn't really interested in meeting the headmaster, she just need more chance to meet the mysterious girl she 'attacked' last night.

"Okay. Tonight we'll do our plan."


End file.
